Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Mystic Quest Legend/Part 1
Im Auftrag des Bewölkten Also schön, Leute. Hier geht’s los. Am Anfang war das Wort, und das Wort sollt ihr bestimmen und daraus einen Namen schustern, den ihr eurem Charakter gebt. Und das Wort bestand aus sechs Buchstaben… Nachdem diese Hürde gemeistert wurde, findet sich eure Spielfigur auf irgendeinem Berg wieder und plötzlich ereignet sich ein Erdbeben. Ist ja oft so, wer kennt das nicht? Und bei dem Helden war ein alter Greis, der auf einer Wolke schwebt und euch zur Flucht anspornt (auf einer WOLKE!!!). Und dieses zusammenstürzende Gebirge dient als Tutorium, bei dem euch die grundlegenden Funktionen und Aktionen gezeigt werden. Ich finde das übrigens einen interessanten Ansatz, ehrlich gesagt. Warum mal nicht? Und urplötzlich taucht aus heiterem Himmel ein Gegner vor den beiden unheimlich ungleichen Figuren auf, der vom Helden vermöbelt werden will. Auf ihn! thumb|290px|Äußerst aufschlussreich Und nach dem Kampf verkündete der Greis, dass dieser junge Junge die Welt retten soll, indem er die Kristalle rettet (also, wie immer halt). Doch der Junge konnte es nicht glauben und zuckte mit den Schultern (auch wie immer). Und der alte Greis gab schwammige Hinweise und verschwand auf seiner Wolke, und der junge Junge stieg den Berg wieder runter und begab sich in den Geisterwald. Und so endet das Tutorium dieses epischsten aller Epen. Geisterwald. Ja. Hier findet ihr erneut den bewölkten Greis, der euch sowas von unglaublich hilfreich unter die Arme greift (Ey, wo geht’s hin? – Gehe deinen Weg… – Alter, WAS?!), dass ihr ihm beim nächsten Treffen irgendwas Gemeines antun wollt, soviel steht fest! Es wäre an dieser Stelle nicht schlecht, einfach mal so aus Spaß zu speichern. Man weiß ja nie. Ihr seht einen anderen alten Mann in einem blauen Umhang, der euch bittet einen Stein wegzuschieben. Springt über ihn und lauft nach oben, damit ihr dieses Wunder vollbringt. Dafür erhaltet ihr einen Baumwelker, den ihr Kalia in Foresta bringen sollt. Ist das etwa unser erster Auftrag oO ? Sieht so aus… Wenn ihr den Stein noch ein Stück nach oben schiebt, könnt ihr euch die Truhe links daneben greifen, in der er einige Potions, äh Krafttränke findet. Ihr seht zwar einen ganzen Haufen Monster rumstehen, aber zu denen könnt ihr nicht gelangen, weil euch die kleinen Bäumchen den Weg versperren, und drüber hüpfen geht auch nicht. Stattdessen könnt ihr nur nach rechts raus laufen, in die große, große Stadt! Foresta… was für ein genialer Name! Hier schauts ein bisschen trist aus und die Häuser sind Baumstümpfe. Das hat Ocarina of Time einige Jahre später nachgemacht. Gleich im ersten dieser Häuser findet ihr auch schon diese Kalia, die sich euch ruck-zuck anschließt und ihre Axt von der Wand mitnimmt. Was geht, Kalia? Neben ihrer Axt beherrscht sie den über alle Maßen nützlichen Lebenszauber, andernorts bekannt als Erzengel. Damit seid ihr komplett geheilt wieder startklar, wenn euch ein Gegner umnieten sollte. 290px|left Jetzt macht ihr etwas, das man nur in solchen Spielen machen kann: ihr beklaut alle Stadtbewohner! Geht von Haus zu Haus und krallt euch den Inhalt aller Schatztruhen. Im Haus unten rechts könnt ihr euch auch ins Bett legen und somit gratis alle HP heilen (heißen die hier so?). Ob ihr auf das Gelaber der Leute hört oder nicht, sei euch überlassen. Im Haus oben rechts will euch der Mann veralbern. Er sagt zwar er überlässt euch seine Kiste, aber ihr kommt wegen den Fässern nicht dran. Tja, spitzfindige Diebe gehen außenrum und hüpfen über den Bach da und auf dem Baumstumpf zur Hintertür. Muahaha! Der Inhalt ist der legendäre Kraftzauber, der eure HP heilt, also das Äquivalent zu Vita. Leider hatte damals der Übersetzer keinen Schimmer von Final Fantasy und hat deswegen alles nach eigenem Gutdünken benannt, deswegen erkennt man nix mehr. Und mit Kalia im Schlepptau geht es jetzt also wieder zurück in den Geisterwald. Wo ich übernehme *muahaha* Kaum betretet ihr den Wald, wird Kalia voran eilen und euch stolz ihre epischen Holzfäller-Skills demonstrieren. Nach Norden soll es gehen, na dann, nochmals die Truhe von vorhin geleert und ab durch den Wald! Dabei könnt ihr nun erstmalig gegen normale Monster kämpfen, indem ihr in sie reinrennt. Gleich beim ersten Kampf gegen die Goblins Giftzwerge empfehle ich euch, vor eurem Zug auf die Schaltfläche „Steuerung“ ganz rechts zu klicken, damit ihr Kalia selbst steuern könnt und das Spiel das nicht für euch übernimmt. Das spart Potions Krafttränke und schont die Nerven! Wenn ihr nach gewonnenem Kampf zunächst links entlang geht und unterwegs eure Widersacher beiseite räumt, werdet ihr in einer Sackgasse landen, in der sich eine Truhe mit Krafttränken darin befindet. Habt ihr die, geht es zurück und nach oben am grünen Schleim vorbei. Ehe ihr euch dem seltsam rot aufglühenden Baum widmet, könnt ihr noch eben rechts die Giftzwerge und Schleimbatzen plätten, um so an einige Heiltränke zu gelangen. Heilt euch und speichert vorsichtshalber, denn dann ist es soweit: Boss Nummer 2, Vorhang auf! Nähert euch dem Baum, damit Kalia ihn umnieten will. Dabei entpuppt dieser sich jedoch völlig unerwartet als Minotaurus, der uns auslacht und unsere Mitstreiterin vergiftet... genau wie zuvor die Bäume D: Auf ihn! Nach dem Kampf klappt Kalia wegen ihrer Vergiftung zusammen, die sich ominöserweise im Kampf überhaupt nicht bemerkbar gemacht hat. Da eilt auch schon ihre Mutter auf einmal, wie aus dem Nichts herbei und fragt, was denn los sei (Wo kam sie auf einmal her? Hat sie uns verfolgt? Immer diese Stalker...). Wie sich herausstellt, muss Kalia ein gewisses Kraftelixier zu sich nehmen, um wieder gesund zu werden; dieses befände sich im Sand Tempel. Selbstlos wie wir sind, versprechen wir, uns nach diesem Elixier auf die Suche zu machen (tse, unser Protagonist will doch in Wahrheit nur bei ihr punkten... Männer ;P). Kalia überreicht uns noch eben feierlich ihre Axt, ehe sie von ihrer Mutter fortgetragen wird. Nun könnt ihr euch Zutritt zu den verbleibenden Truhen des Waldes verschaffen, indem ihr mit der Axt die Bäume beiseite räumt. Die Waffen kann man übrigens sehr bequem mit den Schultertasten durchwechseln. Macht danach noch einen kurzen Abstecher nach Foresta, um euch für eine Komplettheilung hinzulegen. Dann geht es auf zum Sand Tempel! Auf halbem Weg befindet sich allerdings ein Schlachtfeld. Ihr müsst zehn Kämpfe bestreiten, bevor ihr weiter voranmarschieren könnt, was zwar kein großes Problem darstellt, aber allzu sehr auf die leichte Schulter sollte man es auch nicht nehmen, immerhin ist Kalia nicht mehr am Start. Habt ihr das geschafft, solltet ihr bereits auf Level 6 sein. Marschiert in den Sand Tempel und ihr findet eine Truhe, randvoll gefüllt mit … nichts! Ein in grau gekleideter Mann kommt vorbei und schickt uns bezüglich des Kraftelixiers in die Knochenhöhle. Und weil wir nicht wissen, wo die ist, begleitet er uns einfach so mal. Ja cool! Hi, Tristan. Verlasst den Sand Tempel wieder (warum hat man das nicht als ein Wort schreiben können?) und ihr stellt fest, dass ihr nun auch noch nach Norden und Westen laufen könnt. Geht erst nach Westen aufs Schlachtfeld, ein bisschen Leveln tut immer mal gut und ist ein schönes Training für die Knochenhöhle. Und außerdem gewöhnt ihr euch so an Tristan, den Wurfsterne schmeißenden Langfinger (ich wette, er hat die Truhe geplündert… die Indizien sind eindeutig!), der genau wie Kalia den Lebenszauber beherrscht. UND ihr erhaltet am Ende eine Nymphenträne, ein Ausrüstungsgegenstand. Das Teil legt euer Charakter eigenständig an, ihr müsst also nix tun. Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr jetzt nochmal in Foresta kurz ausruhen, aber das Ziel ist klar: die Knochenhöhle!! Navigation Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern >>